


Runner's High

by dragonofdreams



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: COVID-19, Fluff, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdreams/pseuds/dragonofdreams
Summary: You and Henry are neighbors and he watches you run
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Runner's High

**Author's Note:**

> Quickest of quick drabbles
> 
> Very fluffy, but kinda stalkerish, obsessive, yandere thoughts, but like in a good way? Mentions of Quarantine and COVID, swearing, validation kink? Plus size!reader kinda

Running was no fun!

It SUUUUCKED, BUT you were stuck at home. Everyone was and if you didn’t want to find yourself climbing up your bookshelf and turn yourself into the neighborhood crazy lady you had to do something, and running was cheap and OUTSIDE.

Since when had _outside_ become a fucking novelty anyways?

At least you were stuck on the flipping countryside, so your “racetrack” was pretty if also fucking desolate. You never met anyone except for your neighbor down the street who always came out to get his paper and who was the best view on your route! Those eyes alone were a crime, but the rest of him was just unfair! But, he was what kept you running, even when it was raining, or you really didn’t want to. Because HE saw your improvements even though you weren’t losing weight (mostly because you didn’t try, at this point).

So each morning he would wave and yell some kind of encouragement and you would smile, wave back, and when you had a good running day you’d answer. He made your day. He was your only real human interaction. If he were anyone else, especially a dude, you’d hate to have them comment on your running, but he seemed so flipping genuine and cute that you couldn’t help but like him.

What you didn’t know was that it wasn’t a coincidence that he always got his paper when you came down the street. He planned for it as thoroughly as humanly possible.

In the beginning, Henry had seen you from his kitchen window a couple of times and noticed how you got better and better, and then he had noticed what running did to you. Which was when he started to meet you outside. He wanted to see up-close. Those tits, that ass, bouncing around like nobody’s business as you scrunched up your face in focus, only to smile when you reached him, lighting up the world around you.

You had no idea what you did to him. He had lost all control over himself. He couldn’t help himself. He needed to see you. He needed to see you running. So when you didn’t come one day he got worried. _You hadn’t been looking too good the day before…_

Henry made his way to your house and rang your doorbell. He stood there fidgeting and waited until you opened the door, in your pajamas. _What the hell?_

“Hi…” you said, smiling up at him, tilting your head like a confused puppy.

“Hi, I am so sorry to bother you, it’s just I’ve seen you run every day for weeks now and today I didn’t and I was just worried that something was wrong…” he looked down at his hands, going red. He felt like a fucking schoolboy, and it really didn’t help that he could see you weren’t wearing a bra.

“Oh, yeah, I know! I didn’t mean to worry you! I twisted my ankle yesterday, like two steps out the door and it really swelled up, so I am out of commission for a while!” You were giddy with excitement. He had come to check on YOU! “I’m so sorry I worried you! I totally would have texted you but I don’t have your number!” You froze up. Did you really just say that????? “Oh my God, I am so sorry, I don’t ever do…” But Henry looked up and smiled, and you couldn’t finish your thought because damn that man had a smile!

“Well, how rude of me to not give it to you!” Never, ever, where you going to tell anybody about the sound you made at that. But he just chuckled and said: “Got a pen and piece of paper for me to write it down?”

“I do! Inside. Why don’t you come inside, and I’ll get you that pen and paper and maybe a coffee if you’d like?”

“I’d love a cup!”


End file.
